


Leaving them Unsaid

by ShirayukiEru



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haruka-Centric, Loosely based on the series, Minor Character Death, Outer Science, POV Third Person Limited, Time Loop, summertime record, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirayukiEru/pseuds/ShirayukiEru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kokonose Haruka, the truest and sincerest of feelings are best left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in my Wattpad account; was mostly written last year when I was dealing with HaruTaka feels months after the anime aired.

He may seem like a total airhead when it comes to things concerning the figurative heart, but Kokonose Haruka has always been certain with his feelings regarding the girl with black choppy hair tied into two twin tails and sharp brown eyes.

* * *

 

Their great but lazy brown-haired teacher wasn't arriving anytime soon. 

The science preparation room, a poor excuse of a classroom for two students with special needs, was filled with only the boring silence Haruka was tired of hearing. His moody and sometimes lively female classmate was once again in her own world, her face opposite his direction, her headphones on with music drowning everything outside, and her mind in the realm of her dreams. 

The male sighed, flipping a page of his trusty sketchpad. He decided to draw to pass the two hours before classes dismiss. But first, he needed something to draw. Or someone.

The first person to pop into his mind was the snoozing girl beside him. The idea sent excitement and energy all through his body. He grabbed his pencil and was about to make a mark on the blank paper when he realized something. Drawing her without her permission would most probably annoy her, and he didn't want that despite how cute he found her angered expression was. Well, all of her expressions were cute.

He dropped his newly-bought lead pencil and leaned back on his chair, staring up at the blank white ceiling and trying to look for another inspiration for his drawing. However, no matter how much he tried, the idea of drawing Takane thrilled him too much. Never had he felt this enthusiastic about drawing a person.

_Well, if she doesn't find out, it'll be fine, right?_

He grasped his pencil and started sketching the girl's face out of his memory. His hand seemed to move on its own, drawing each of her beautiful features on the paper. First came her sharp and sleep-deprived eyes that wonderfully reflected light like diamonds, her sleek black hair comparable to silk tied into two twin tails, her bangs covering a part of her angelic smiling face, her nose with its perfect curves, and her soft lips curved up into a genuine smile.

He didn’t even realize he was smiling and having such a fun time drawing her. But the sketch wasn’t like any other leisurely drawing he had ever made; well, it was _her_. He was aware that he actually placed more effort on the sketch than the others he had ever made. Though the thought puzzled him, he had an idea why.

He had a small crush on her ever since the day the two of them were introduced to each other as the only students of their class. She didn’t seem happy about it that time, but she still cooperated and tried her best to get along with him to which he was thankful for. As the first week of class went by, that small crush gradually grew into something bigger. Her eccentricity sparked the start of his innocent admiration, and that wasn’t the end of it.

However, something deep inside of him told him that his admiration wasn’t what he was feeling earlier and lately anymore.

All through the time he had been stroking his trusty pencil on his sketchpad’s paper, there was this foreign sensation in his chest and he was sure it had nothing to do with his illness that blocked him from doing a few stuff he wanted to do. Of course, the feeling worried him; he wasn’t sure what the feeling was. However, the strange thing in his chest stirred up a weird sense of delight and he wanted it to remain as long as possible. He liked it. He only felt that way on certain times, and almost all of them were when his one and only classmate was in his fifty-meter range.

The bell rang. Fearing that the girl might find out and give him a scolding accompanied by a few annoyed punches and a painful pinch on his cheek, he put all of his things away and placed them neatly into his bag.

The ringing stopped and Takane was still snoozing. The ever-so-cheerful Haruka was well aware that it wasn’t a good idea to pull her away from her world of slumber, but he didn’t want to leave her alone. He was actually rather hopeful that they would walk home together and maybe go on a detour on the way.

He poked the side of her stomach, saying her name. She stirred and moaned then went back to sleep like a stubborn little girl on a Monday morning. Chuckling to himself at the adorable display, he poked both sides of her belly at the same time. Her eyes shot open as she suddenly sat straight up like she was electrified. After a few seconds of realization, she jerked her head toward the male, shooting him an unforgiving glare. In reply, he smiled sheepishly at her then pointed to the wall clock.

She sighed, muttering a thank-you. She took her phone and saw her reflection on its screen. Her bangs were messed up and her twin tails were disheveled. Her eyes looked pissed and still sleepy. There was also a drool mark just below her lower lip. Haruka just smiled at her like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Gyaa!” She stood up then grabbed her bag, clutching it in her arms. “S-See you tomorrow, Haruka!” she stuttered, looking completely flustered, then ran out of the room. “I look hideous!” Haruka heard her hiss to herself.

The boy laughed softly, mentally disagreeing with her as he watched her run away from him.

_You’re beautiful, Takane._


	2. Worksheet

Takane was, as impossible as it may be, in an absolutely good mood. It was rare for Haruka to see her like this. She was actually wearing a small smile and humming a happy tune to herself as she scribbled on her math worksheet, calm-looking and, well, _not_ annoyed at their teacher for the first time in forever. And to think that they were doing a math problem – it truly was a rare sight.

He finished his worksheet early and was just watching her from his seat, with her not even noticing and being completely focused (or not) on the problem she was already going through. After a few minutes, she stretched her arms really high and let out a relieved sigh. “Finally! I’m done!” she announced cheerfully with a wide grin Haruka found really pretty. “Tayetama-sensei has failed from ruining my day!”

“You’re in a good mood today,” Haruka voiced out his observation. He was used to the grumpy and moody female classmate and she was unusually cheerful that day. It’s not that he didn’t like it; it’s just that he was just wasn’t used to a gleeful Takane. He actually _loved_ discovering the different sides of her.

She looked at him and shrugged. “Hn. Maybe I am.” She leaned back on her chair with both of her arms and legs crossed, smirking a little when it looked like she remembered a little recent memory. “Well, it’s just that those annoyingly arrogant guys were no match for me! You should’ve seen how they reacted!” She laughed heartily and Haruka wanted to record her laughter into his phone – he felt like he could listen to it for more than a year and would never get tired of it. It was music to his ears. “It’s priceless!”

He tilted his head, having no idea what she was talking about. He didn’t mind not understanding anything, though. He liked witnessing her genuine smiles. “What do you mean?” he asked curiously with a friendly smile, hopeful that she’d elaborate more and not think of him as a total idiot.

“It’s this quarter-final match at Dead Bulle–“ Her eyes widening and complexion paling, a thought seemed to interrupt her explanation. Panicked-looking, she looked at her confused classmate. She shook her head quickly, dismissing what she just said. “N-Never mind! Forget I said anything!” She turned her back on him, fiddling with her phone and white headphones.

Without her noticing, the smile on Haruka’s face dissipated and was replaced by a disheartened expression. He assumed that she didn’t trust him enough to tell him whatever exciting event happened recently with her life, and he felt more disappointed he should’ve. Again, there was this throbbing in his chest which was definitely not another attack. It was similar yet so different from the one he usually felt with Takane around. This time, he didn’t like it. It hurt.

There it was again, her headphones back on her ears, her eyes closed, and her fingers tapping to the rhythm of the upbeat song she was listening to. Once again, she was in her own little world and Haruka wasn’t a part of it.

His eyes were on her for the longest time, hurt evident in his expression if ever anyone saw him. He wanted to be a part of her world; he wanted her to be able to trust him, to be more comfortable in his presence, and to be regarded as one of her best friends. He already saw her that way, and it pained him more that she didn’t see him the way he did.

_Do you hate me, Takane?_


	3. Earphones

They walked side-by-side on the almost empty road, Takane humming happy high notes and Haruka listening to her with a content smile. Instead of her usual headphones which covered her ears, her earphones were on them. It seemed like the former was broken so she needed it fixed after school, and the male was more than happy to accompany her. He used the newly-opened negima store in the area as an excuse.

She had been humming the same song for two weeks already. It was different from _that_ time, but this one was far more cheerful.

Though he was content with just the two of them walking, he wanted something more. Her recent song addiction seemed to be the perfect topic to spark a conversation. He gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention and she looked up at him curiously with an eyebrow raised – he knew she hated being bothered whenever she's listening to her music. His lips curled up; he talked loud enough for her to hear through the music blasting to her ears, "You've been humming that song a lot lately. Do you like it?"

To his delight, she took off the earphone from her ear on his side. For him, it indicated that he was doing well with his conversation plan and she was interested enough to talk to him. He mentally pumped his fist up into the air with an inner cheer of victory.

"Haaa...? You noticed," she replied then continued humming. "Guess I do like it."

Gladly going on with the flow of things, he pointed to her unused earphone. "Then would you mind if I listen to it too?" he asked, smiling happily. Her mood seemed to be fine, so he was hoping that her response would go as he wanted it to.

She stared at him for a second before her cheeks grew pink. "D-Do you mean you want to s-share it?!" she inquired rather loudly and flustered. Haruka found this side of her adorably cute, but he wondered what triggers it. There were a lot of times reacted like this and he had no idea why she did every single time. He was content enough that she could be flustered in his presence though. His wishful thinking brought him to assume that she might see him as a man and not just her classmate.

He nodded with a growing smile.

"W-Well, it's not like I want y-you to share it with m-me or anything!" She picked up the earphone from her shoulder, looking away with her cheeks turning red. "I-I just don't mind!"

He had to fight the urge to pull her into a bear hug for her insanely high level of utter cuteness.

She reached out to put the earphone to his ear herself. He scooted closer since the device's wire wasn't long enough to cover the distance between them. Soon enough, they were touching shoulder-to-arm, and it was the closest they had ever been with each other (literally). His body tensed the moment her shoulder made contact with his upper arm (even if there were their uniforms preventing their skin to touch each other) and when her fingertips touched his earlobe. She wasn't able to push it into his ear properly so he helped her with his hand on top of hers, pushing the device. She immediately pulled her hand away. Electricity seemed to rush through his body when their hands touched.

Their close proximity with each other made his heart skip a few beats faster and louder than normal and blood rush into his face. He covered his cheeks with his hand, feeling undeniably embarrassed with his body's reactions, and averted his gaze away from his classmate before he won't be able to control himself.

Only one worry lingered in his mind.

_Could you hear the loud beating of my heart, Takane?_


End file.
